WO2013041858A1 discloses a ticket dispenser suitable for dispensing tickets from a ribbon of tickets arranged in a pleated pack, in which a first ticket is dispensed to a retailer approximately perpendicular to a front dispensing face of the ticket dispenser. An exemplary ticket may be displayed to a customer through a back face of the ticket dispenser, and the ticket dispenser may be mounted on a retail counter, in which the retailer and customer face opposite sides of the ticket dispenser. The last ticket in the pack may be displayed to a customer, subject to it facing the back of the ticket dispenser, and being the correct way up. However, commonly, a ticket is torn from the pack to place behind the back face of the ticket dispenser, for display to customers. Disadvantageously, a ticket that has been separated from the main ribbon of tickets is no longer able to be dispensed through the dispensing aperture, and the retail staff must take care to remove it before loading the ticket dispenser with a ribbon of tickets of a different type.